


Animals

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team free will has been turned into animals by witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

_Damn witches_ , Dean thought. They should never have come into the witches’ cabin, without checking first, or something. They didn’t think about it, just stormed in. Bad, bad idea.

When they entered the cabin, Sam, Dean, and Cas got thrown in different directions, before a bright, white light hit them. They passed out after that.

Now here they were, Sam and Cas were sleeping. It wasn’t hard to differentiate the two; Sam had been turned into a large moose, and Castiel, a black furred, blue eyed, adorable kitten.

Dean didn’t want to know what he’d been turned into, but he got the feeling it was small, considering his old view of six feet off the ground was certainly gone.

Sam snorted as he woke up, his old height still somewhat intact.

“Haha, Sammy! Good to see you woke up, ya moose.” Dean barked, literally.

Sam’s head tilted, “Dean?”

“No, I’m a stray dog.” He said, his words dripping with sarcasm, well, as much as they could, behind a bark.

“How?”

“Witches. And apparently, we can understand each other.”

Dean’s barks and Sam’s moose noises woke up the kitten lying on the hard floorboards, Castiel woke with a _meow_ , and sleepily curled himself into a furry, black ball.

“What’re we gonna do?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea.”


End file.
